


Buir... please

by Ellezaria



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Grogu wakes up alone in the cell on Moff Gideon's ship.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Buir... please

**Author's Note:**

> Angst with the Child. Enjoy (:

Grogu wakes up. He is lying awkwardly on his side. The floor below him is hard and cold, the chill seeping into his clothes. Something is digging into his shoulder and making him uncomfortable. 

He looked around the room. The bright lights in the ceilings hurt his eyes. The door was firmly shut and there was no sound coming from anywhere around him. The silence was oppressive, filling the room and making it feel huge. 

He feels tiny in comparison to it in the corner. 

A sigh escapes him. He was so, so tired. As if his very bones were dust. There was also a deep ache in his heart. All he wanted was to be back with his Buir. He missed the warmth and safety of his Buir's embrace. Nothing could hurt him there.

Grogu shifts so that he is lying on his back. The object that was hurting his shoulder had now somehow managed to dig into his back. 

He tries reaching up inside his clothes… 

His heart sinks on realising his hands are still shackled. 

Still, after a good minute of trying hard, he manages to pull it out.

It was the mythosaur pendant. His fingers close over the cool shiny metal, the lights reflecting off it painfully remind him of Buir's shiny armour. His eyes start burning up with tears. 

Grogu clutches it to his heart hoping to gain some semblance of familiarity from the cool metal. 

Finally the tears fall and they don't stop. 

_Buir... please come save me._

**Author's Note:**

> Buir means parent in Mando'a.
> 
> I had drafted this after that episode had ended, but now finally got time to polish it and post it  
> [BTS of the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/69477870)


End file.
